


Ты хочешь

by Sorca



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorca/pseuds/Sorca





	Ты хочешь

Проходи, мой друг, не стесняйся,   
Что за страх у тебя в глазах?   
Присядь же в кресло, располагайся,   
Ах, ты заметил?   
Да, он кровью пропах. 

Но ты всё-таки сядь, отдохни с дороги.   
Я пока приготовлю тебе отвар.   
От него ты уснёшь навсегда, друг убогих,   
Не об этом ли ты мечтал? 

Так ты здесь что б найти отпущенья   
Или может мне душу свою продать?   
Что б найти свой предел мечтаньям   
Как гроши нужно тело менять. 

И не надо ругаться за правила.   
Их не я для тебя создала.   
Раз страшишься за душу поганую —   
Моя дверь там,   
Она не заперта. 

Ты хочешь как проще, мой маленький друг.   
Что б легче жилось и пелось.   
Вопрошаешь сов моих "в чём жизни суть?"  
Но не слышишь, дурак, ответов. 

Ты хочешь как проще.   
Ты хочешь что б легче.   
Приходишь ты к ведьме, живущей в глуши.   
Ты жаждешь ответы.  
И чтобы всё сразу.   
Но чем (или кем) рассчитаешься ты?

Боишься расплаты, но хочешь отдаться.   
Ты жаждешь узнать, но не хочешь платить.   
Мой глупенький мальчик, что хочет остаться.   
Ты не понял ещё, малыш?   
Сколько трепетных жизней мои гаданья   
(Лишь для тебя)   
Могут только за вечер этот разбить. 

Так что же ты ищешь в домике ведьмы,   
Сокрытия правды?   
Открытия лжи?   
Лёгких дорог и путей не ветвистых?   
А отдашь ли ты душу   
В царствие тьмы?


End file.
